


Вестник

by Alfhild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Кто прочтет послание "Вояджера"?





	

Артефакт попался им в руки случайно.  
Аут-двигатель, поврежденный погоней, мог отключиться в любой момент, и пришлось выходить из планара в окрестностях ближайшей желтой звезды с планетной системой. Планета позволила бы им отсидеться, починить корвет или хотя бы аут-антенну и сбить со следа возможную погоню. Там, конечно, уже знают о падении Рубежа, но не знают, как именно он пал — зонны методично уничтожили все аут-передатчики и антенны, сбили все стартовавшие аут-курьеры. Премьер-пилот Экмен сомневалась, что с гибнущего Рубежа ушел еще кто-то, кроме ее корвета, поврежденного и нагруженного беженцами по самую рубку.  
Скорость пришлось сбрасывать аварийно, но корвет выдержал. И тут-то и запиликала тревога — на сканере обнаружилась сигнатура, похожая на зоннскую блуждающую мину. Навигатор послал к предполагаемой мине дроида-терминатора, а дроид передал ту картинку, которая сейчас и занимала центральный лепесток видеала: явно искусственный аппарат с воронкообразной антенной, выдвинутыми на кронштейнах устройствами и рабочим изотопным реактором. Дроид держался в сотне метров от артефакта, но артефакт никак не реагировал на его присутствие.  
— Похоже, это механика с самыми примитивными запрограммированными инстинктами, — наконец сказал старший борт-оператор Ливаро. — Он просто не видит нашего дроида. А если видит — то не распознает и не реагирует. Давайте его поймаем и посмотрим. 

И вот артефакт занял пустую ячейку в ангаре, в которой раньше стоял аут-курьер. Весь экипаж, кроме тяжелораненых, бегал посмотреть на него в натуре, так что операторы поставили перед ячейкой силовой барьер от любопытных.  
За суетой вокруг артефакта куда-то ушло отчаяние, разъедавшее экипаж с момента бегства. Премьер-пилот мысленно возносила хвалу древним божествам своих предков за эту находку.  
Два дня операторы изучали артефакт, сетуя на то, что большую часть его объема и веса занимают несущая конструкция, антенна и реактор, а полезной нагрузки на порядок меньше, и восхищаясь компактностью и остроумием этой нагрузки.  
На третий день Ливаро попросил обоих сеньер-пилотов прийти в ангар — срочно, прямо сейчас.  
— Посмотрите, сеньеры, что мы нашли, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь разрешения, схватил премьер-пилота за руку и подтащил к стенду. Под куполом изола оператор осторожно пристраивал к странной конструкции круглую желтую пластину.  
— Информация, мои сеньеры! — Ливаро не дождался и вопроса. — Мы, кажется, разобрались, как ее извлечь. Там была толковая инструкция.  
Желтый диск повернулся на подставке и завращался, набирая скорость.  
Видеал вырастил округлый лепесток, тот засветился. Изображение было нечетким, дрожало, но это было осмысленное изображение — вид планеты из околопланетного пространства, панорамы поверхности, какие-то схемы...  
— Живая планета, мои сеньеры, — прокомментировал Ливаро. — Кислородный ряд, первая степень защиты...  
Первая степень — биомаски и легкий защитный костюм, возможна адаптация...  
— Обитаемая планета, — сказала премьер-пилот. — Немедленно начинайте глубокое сканирование системы. Инициал-оператор Ливаро, как вы оцениваете уровень технического развития хозяев этого... артефакта?  
Официальное обращение немного остудило пыл Ливаро. Он встал ровно и заговорил спокойней:  
— Начало планетарного освоения. Конструкция механистична, но весьма остроумна. Возможно, это сделано нарочно, как решение конкретных задач аппарата, для которых нет необходимости в искинте или эвринте. Поэтому сказать что-либо определенное о степени развития искусственных когнитивных систем этой цивилизации мы не можем. Но уровень технологии и инженерного мышления я оцениваю как достаточно высокий для стадии планетарного освоения системы.

Через час, когда экипаж после просмотра записи разошелся в таком приподнятом состоянии, какого сеньер-пилоты уже не ожидали увидеть, старшие офицеры остались на совещание.  
— Я не культуролог, — сказал секунд-пилот Маттар. — Любитель, не более того. Что я могу сказать по поводу послания и его авторов... Это очень интересная цивилизация в стадии ранней технологии. Множество языков предполагает многоукладность культуры, а сам факт послания выдает потрясающую наивность и миролюбие. Ладно, аппарат поймали мы — а если бы зонны?  
— Зонны будут здесь не позже, чем через год. Рубеж пал, теперь их ничто не удержит.  
Зонны... Премьер-пилот смотрела на видеолепестки, в которых сменялись картины послания. Цивилизация раннего планетарного уровня для зоннов — просто приглашение на пир. Дешевая рабочая сила, богатые источники сырья, матрицы размножения, носители...  
— Стратегически нет смысла для нас ставить здесь Рубеж, — сказал мастер-канонир. — Это окраина.  
— В метрополии еще не знают, как именно пал наш Рубеж, — буркнул Ливаро. — Зонны, похоже, оседлали цивилизацию межзвездного уровня и получили оружие, от которого у нас нет защиты. Подарить им еще и адаптивную кислородную планету?  
Когда спор зашел на второй круг, Экмен встала. Все умолкли — приятно было видеть, что разгром и бегство все еще не отшибли у офицеров дисциплину.  
— Мы не можем бросить эту цивилизацию без защиты, — сказала премьер-пилот. — И в то же время долг требует, чтобы мы доставили в безопасное место некомбатантов и сообщили метрополии все, что мы знаем о новом оружии и тактике зоннов. Поэтому мы войдем в эту систему и установим контакт с ее цивилизацией. Аут-система корвета повреждена, путь до ближайшего форпоста метрополии займет не менее года. Борт-операторы утверждают, что из работоспособных реакторных колец можно собрать аут-систему для курьера. Да, наш курьер был сбит, но его роль может выполнить один из планарных катеров. Трое или четверо добровольцев смогут достичь метрополии менее чем за два десятка дней.  
— А остальные? — спросил секунд-пилот.  
— Мы останемся здесь и поставим Рубеж. Новый Рубеж. Мы научим их всему, что знаем, и будем сражаться ради них. Мы потеряли свой дом, соратники, все, что создали наши предки. Что было нам дорого — теперь выжженная пустошь, на которой пируют паразиты. Неужели мы позволим им продолжать? Неужели позволим им выжрать и этот мир? У меня все, соратники. Я не могу приказывать вам в такой ситуации. Посему прошу все обдумать и принять решение завтра утром, к первой смене.  
Когда все разошлись, Экмен осталась в тактической рубке. Она тронула один из лепестков — по ровному синему фону побежала рябь визуализации, и чужой голос заговорил на языке иного мира. Расшифровать язык не удалось, слишком мало было материала, а в экипажах сторожевых корветов обычно не служат лингвисты контакта. Чужак мог говорить все что угодно, может быть, они сами не лучше зоннов, такие же паразиты, но вряд ли кто-то, подобный зоннам, запустил бы в межзвездный полет такое послание — с приглашением и точным адресом. Экмен верила, что не ошиблась, решив положиться на добрую волю людей, запустивших в пространство этот зонд.  
"Мы принесем им технологии, которые, быть может, разрушат их культуру. В астероидных поясах автоматические заводы будут производить оружие, периметр системы прикроют станции слежения... Возможно, нас, а не зоннов будут они винить во всем..."  
На лепестках видеала переливались пейзажи с зеленой растительностью и голубым небом, водопадами и снежными горами, сценами чужой непонятной жизни.  
"Они разобщены, быть может, конфликтуют между собой... Мы принесем им войну и внешнего врага. Они ждут вестей от других цивилизаций, и вот эта весть — война..."  
Экмен свернула все лепестки, кроме одного — на нем алел значок звукозаписи. Она усилила звук. Музыка была непривычна уху, но Экмен различила в стройном хоре струнные и духовые инструменты. Горло сжалось, и внезапно Экмен заплакала — впервые за много лет она позволила себе горевать по погибшим, оплакать недавние потери и свежие раны.  
Музыка кончилась, и непривычный по тембру голос заговорил на чужом — пока еще чужом — языке. 

_"Этот аппарат создан в США, стране с населением 240 млн. человек среди 4-миллиардного населения Земли. Человечество всё ещё разделено на отдельные нации и государства, но страны быстро идут к единой земной цивилизации._  
_Мы направляем в космос это послание. Оно, вероятно, выживет в течение миллиарда лет нашего будущего, когда наша цивилизация изменится и полностью изменит лик Земли… Если какая-либо цивилизация перехватит „Вояджер“ и сможет понять смысл этого диска — вот наше послание:_  
_Это — подарок от маленького далёкого мира: наши звуки, наша наука, наши изображения, наша музыка, наши мысли и чувства. Мы пытаемся выжить в наше время, чтобы жить и в вашем. Мы надеемся, настанет день, когда будут решены проблемы, перед которыми мы стоим сегодня, и мы присоединимся к галактической цивилизации. Эти записи представляют наши надежды, нашу решимость и нашу добрую волю в этой Вселенной, огромной и внушающей благоговение."_


End file.
